MODE
|released = January 25, 2017 |start = October 1, 2016 |end = October 10, 2016 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (2016) |Next1 = Nega Poji Poji (2016) }} MODE (モード) is an Engeki Joshibu musical starring ANGERME and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kiyono Momohime. It ran from October 1 to October 10, 2016 at the Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero in Shinjuku. The DVD was released on January 25, 2017. Synopsis It's the beginning of the 1970s. Women still struggled for social advancement during this era. A female editor is burning with enthusiasm to publish Japan's first completely female fashion magazine, and the young lady of a respectable family has become one of its models. The main cast ANGERME present a story about women who fight to live life their own way. Cast ;From ANGERME *Wada Ayaka as Katsuragi Yayoi (葛城弥生) (Lead role) *Nakanishi Kana as Yamaguchi Sakura (山口桜) *Takeuchi Akari as Sayama Kotaro (佐山孝太郎) *Katsuta Rina as Mita Aiko (三田愛子) *Murota Mizuki as Saionji Minoru (西園寺実) *Aikawa Maho as Okuyama Ryoko (奥山良子) *Sasaki Rikako as Emori Hanako (江森華子) *Kamikokuryo Moe as Hosokawa Michiko (細川美智子) (Lead role) *Kasahara Momona as Misaki Kayo (岬かよ) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kiyono Momohime as Hosokawa Noriko (細川典子) ;Others *Sato Yuki as Hosokawa Setsuko (細川節子) *Hiruta Machi as Kajii Kazuaki (梶井和明) Crew *Script & Director: Ota Yoshinari *Music: Hatake ( ) *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack (2016) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "Nega Poji Poji" Original Soundtrack (2016) }} The original soundtrack for the musical was pre-released at the venue on October 1, 2016 and generally released on November 2, 2016. Tracklist #MODE #Sakura no Uta (桜の歌; Sakura's Song) - Yamaguchi Sakura #Hanako no Uta (華子の歌; Hanako's Song) - Emori Hanako #Aiko no Uta (愛子の歌; Aiko's Song) - Mita Aiko #Kayo no Uta (かよの歌; Kayo's Song) - Misaki Kayo #Michiko no Uta (美智子の歌; Michiko's Song) - Hosokawa Michiko #Believe in Me - Katsuragi Yayoi #Oshare wa Onna no Sentoufuku (オシャレは女の戦闘服; A Fashionable Woman's Battle Uniform) #Fashion Magazine (ファッションマガジン) - Katsuragi Yayoi, Yamaguchi Sakura, Sayama Kotaro Bonus CD Tracklist The DVD includes a bonus CD with unreleased tracks. #Jidai (時代; Time Period) #Audition (オーディション) #Model Nante (モデルなんて; Why Become a Model?) #Issatsu Nokorazu (一冊残らず; Every Book) #Kono Shunkan (この瞬間; This Moment) #Fashion Magazine (Short ver.) (ファッションマガジン(ショートver.)) #Zenzen Chigau (ぜんぜん違う; Completely Wrong) #Ato Sukoshi (あと少し; A Little While) #Jitsu no Fuan (実の不安; True Anxiety) #Kutsujoku (屈辱; Humiliation) #Tatakatte Ita (闘っていた; I Had Fought) #Hontou no Koto (本当のこと; The Truth) #Yume (夢; Dream) Information *Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari *Compositions: Hatake *Arrangements: Hatake & HEYSKE DVD Tracklist #Opening (オープニング) #Futari no Onna (2人の女; Two Women) #Audition (オーディション) #Shinsa Kekka (審査結果; Judging Results) #Satsuei (撮影; Photoshoot) #Hatsubai (発売; Release) #Kiki Ippatsu (危機一髪; A Close Call) #Zasetsu (挫折; Setback) #MODE #Zetsubou (絶望; Despair) #Hontou no Koto (本当のこと; The Truth) #Yume (夢; Dream) #Ending (エンディング) Trivia *This is the first theatrical production Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, and Kiyono Momohime have starred in. *Former ANGERME member Tamura Meimi attended the show on October 6.http://ameblo.jp/angerme-amerika/entry-12207174875.html Videos アンジュルム主演 演劇女子部『ＭＯＤＥ（モード）』告知|Commercial Gallery ANGERME-Mode-promo-back.jpg WadaAyaka-Mode.jpg|Wada Ayaka as Katsuragi Yayoi NakanishiKana-Mode.jpg|Nakanishi Kana as Yamaguchi Sakura TakeuchiAkari-Mode.jpg|Takeuchi Akari as Sayama Kotaro KatsutaRina-Mode.jpg|Katsuta Rina as Mita Aiko MurotaMizuki-Mode.jpg|Murota Mizuki as Saionji Minoru AikawaMaho-Mode.jpg|Aikawa Maho as Okuyama Ryoko SasakiRikako-Mode.jpg|Sasaki Rikako as Emori Hanako KamikokuryoMoe-Mode.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe as Hosokawa Michiko KasaharaMomona-Mode.jpg|Kasahara Momona as Misaki Kayo KiyonoMomohime-Mode.jpg|Kiyono Momohime as Hosokawa Noriko References External Links *Official Website *Musical Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS es:MODE Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:ANGERME Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:2016 Albums Category:ANGERME Albums Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:2017 DVDs Category:2016 Musicals